


Be Mine

by DillsM



Category: Mewgulf, Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillsM/pseuds/DillsM
Summary: Mew and Gulf have been best friends since kindergarten and when you're that close with someone, you're bound to catch feelings. Will Gulf ever confess to Mew or will he keep his feelings a secret, forever?
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes as English is not my first language, thank you.

“That is all for today, I’ll see everyone next week. Please go through next week’s slides before coming in, thank you” the professor said as everyone begins to pack their things and leave the lecture hall.

Gulf yawned and stretched his back, “Finally” he said as he grabbed his bag, ready to leave. 

A scoff was heard as his best friend shook his head. “What do you mean ‘finally’, you barely paid any attention” Mew laughed.

“Well, that’s why I’m glad it ended,” Gulf said as they exited the lecturer hall. “The lecture was so boring, plus, I’m starving. Let’s get something to eat before our next class” he said.

“Something spicy?” Gulf smiled, he likes how Mew always know what he is craving for.

“Always” 

“Well, let’s go! Can’t let that tummy of yours starve any longer” Mew said as he pulled Gulf’s hand. For those who didn’t know them personally, would think that they are together but actually, they are just best friends. They have been friends since kindergarten and they managed to keep their friendship till today. People would say they’re like a combo, always coming in pairs. If you see Mew, there’s a high percentage that Gulf would be there too and vice versa. 

However, to most people, they didn’t understand how they got along well as they are the complete opposite of each other. Gulf is an introvert who doesn’t like studying but ace in sports, while Mew is an extrovert, who ace in studying and is musically inclined. They don’t have the same hobbies, music taste or like the same type of food but somehow, they manage to get along well. Almost, too well. 

“Should I order for you the usual?” Mew asked as they sat down in an empty table.

“Yes but oh, make it le-“

“Less spicy” Mew finished his sentence. “I know” he smiled, “Remind me to get you some medicine for your ulcer after class. I don’t get how you’re so prone to them” 

Gulf nodded in response and sheepishly thanked the man as Mew walked towards the counter. Gulf stared at him in admiration. The truth is, Gulf likes Mew. He has a crush on his best friend since he was 15 but since he didn’t want to ruin what they had, he kept it a secret. To Gulf, it wasn’t hard to fall for him. How could he not when Mew is the most caring person, he has ever known. He loves the attention and pampering the man gave him and he can’t help but fall his charm. Everything about Mew seems perfect to Gulf. Although they weren’t the same, but opposite attracts and he wouldn’t want him any other way.

As Mew ordered, his eyes followed the man’s every move as he took out his wallet to pay for their meals. Once everything is done, a smile crept on his face as their eyes met when Mew turned to walk back to their table. However, the smile quickly fell when someone stopped Mew. A girl with long curly hair had stopped his best friend and they greeted each other.

Gulf can’t help but stare at them in displeased. _Ploy_. It was a well-known fact that she likes Mew. But although it was known to everyone, Mew was still clueless about it. He thought she was just being friendly but in reality, she is romantically interested in him. 

Gulf stared at them with a frown on his face as he saw them laughing. Gulf should be used to this as Mew previously had exes but he wasn’t. His heart still aches whenever someone flirts with Mew. It is probably because he knew that he couldn’t do anything about it. His feelings were meant to be a secret forever as he can’t risk losing Mew. Hence, it frustrates him all the time and for once, he wished he had a chance. He wished that Mew could see him as more than a friend.

As the two ended their talk, Gulf wiped off the frown and put on a fake smile as Mew walked towards him. He never showed his pain in front of him. 

“What did Ploy want this time?”, he playfully grinned, when in fact, he felt like crying. 

“Guess what? You’re right” Mew said. 

Gulf titled his head, confused, “about what?”

“About her liking me” Gulf frown for a millisecond before pretending to laugh, not wanting his best friend to see his sudden sadness. “She confessed?” Gulf asked. 

“Well, she didn’t blatantly say that she likes me but she asked me if I am free tomorrow night, for a date”

“Oh,” Gulf said, sounded a little too sad. “Did you agree to it?” Gulf knew the answer but somehow inside him held a piece of hope that he didn’t.

“I mean, I’ve been single for almost a year now so yeah, I agreed to it because why not? Maybe we’ll click” _Of course, he would. Who wouldn’t want to date Ploy? She’s every man’s dream girl_. Gulf thought to himself. “Well, congrats! You got the University’s it girl”, he faked a smile and pat his best friend’s shoulder.

“Not yet, we’ll see how it goes” Mew smiled. Soon, the food came and Gulf ate silently. As good as he was at pretending to be fine, sometimes, he can’t keep his emotions in place. But lucky for him, Mew was too engrossed with his phone as his favourite Kpop group had just recently released new comeback pictures. Gulf silently stared at Mew for a while before looking down at his plate. _You might never be mine but as long as you’re still by my side, that’s already enough._ He told himself and sighed quietly.

—

Gulf laid on his bed as he stared blankly at the ceiling. He just received a text message from Mew and can’t help but feel dejected.

**Mew**

**I’m at the cafe, waiting for Ploy. I’m so excited for this date! Wish me luck**! 

The sadness overtook his whole mood upon reading the text. He wanted to be happy for Mew but jealousy strikes as he wishes to be Ploy. 

**Gulf**

**Have fun! Hope everything goes well, don’t fuck it up hahaha**

He replied as if he was fine. He knew the consequences of liking Mew but he can’t help it. He has tried to get rid of his feelings but with Mew always by his side, it was almost impossible. He sighed as he turned to his right and saw a picture frame of him and Mew on his side table. A small smile crept on his face. It was their high school graduation picture, where both of them surprised each other with a bouquet of flowers. 

Everyone thought it was planned but it wasn’t. Everything was unexpected and Gulf can’t help but chuckle at the memory. Their shocked face and laughter when they gave each other the bouquet always has a special place in Gulf’s heart. But what touches him the most was the note that came with the flowers. He remembers it as if he received it yesterday.

**_Congratulations Gulf, we made it! I’m so proud of you and of us! Thank you for all the encouragement and support you’ve given me when I’m having a breakdown or whenever I feel insecure. Thank you for always being by my side and be there whenever I need you. I’m so happy and lucky to have you in my life. No one could ever replace you. You’ll always be someone special to me and I hope you’ll continue to be by my side for a long time._ **

He held onto Mew’s wish. Despite it being painful seeing Mew date other people, he’ll never leave him. He would always want the best for his best friend. To him, his happiness comes first. As long as Mew’s happy, he is happy. But was Gulf actually okay this time? No, he isn’t. He didn’t know why it hurts, even more, this time.

Annoyed with the current situation, he got off the bed and went to the kitchen. _Maybe I should drink something to take my mind off Mew._ He thought to himself as he opened the fridge and grabbed a can of beer. He sat on his couch and opened the can to take the first sip. When the cold malty drink hit the back of his throat, he took a deep breath, before swallowing to calm himself down. _Move on, Gulf. Mew will never be yours._

Suddenly, a notification vibrated through his phone. He grabbed it and sees that Mew posted an Instagram story. Debating whether to check it out, he soon clicks on the notification that leads him to the man’s Instagram account. When he saw the story, his body was filled with envy as the story played. Ploy was smiling shyly as she showed the food in front of her and the moment he heard Mew’s little giggle behind the camera, he immediately locked his phone and chug the whole can of beer. Frustrated. He is extremely frustrated. _Why can’t that be me???_

—

Gulf woke up with a terrible headache when he heard the doorbell rang. He sat up and was surprised to see multiple cans of beer laying on the floor. He didn’t even notice he drank that much. _When did I drink all these? And when did I fell asleep? What time is it?_ Confused with the mess in front of him, he looked at the digital clock on the wall, it is 12:37 AM. He massaged his temple and rubbed his eye looking at the front door, when the doorbell he had forgotten about, rang again. 

He slowly got off the couch and swayed his way to the door; still drunk from the beer he drank. When he opened the door, he was faced with Mew’s panicked face.

“Why didn’t you answer any of my calls or texts?!” His best friend said as he barged into his condo.

“Ha?” Gulf was confused with the sudden outburst.

“You can’t just tell me all that and go missing! Do you know how shocked I was reading the messages???”

Gulf was puzzled, not understanding a single word coming out of Mew’s mouth. The confusion made his headache worse. “What are you talking about? I literally just woke up”

When Mew walked into the living room and saw the mess, he understood where Gulf’s confusion is coming from. He took a deep breath, grabbed Gulf’s hand and pulled him into a couch.

“Check your phone Gulf. I think you must have drunk texted me” 

_What???_ Gulf panicked, he looked for his phone and saw it laying on the ground. He grabbed it and open his Line application and the moment he saw the messages, he felt like throwing up.

**Gulf**

**Are you happy with her?**

**I’m happy if you’re happy...**

**But why can't you see me the way I see you?**

**Do you know how painful it is to see you with other people????**

**I hate it whenever I see people flirting with you! That should be me!! Why can’t it be me???**

**I’m tired of crying and pretending to be happy for you when it hurts!!**

**I like you, Mew! Why can’t you like me back? Why can’t you ever see me as more than friends???**

Gulf dropped his phone when he read the last message. He fucked up. He fucked up so bad. He had been too drunk, to the point where he confessed his feelings to the person he was hiding from. His breathing became rapid as his heartbeat increases. Gulf was having a panic attack. He clenched his fists tightly until his nails dug into the palm of his hand. He was too anxious that he could hear the sound of his heart beating against the cage of his chest.

“Hey, Gulf. Calm down, calm down” Mew held his face gently. But the touch made Gulf more panic, sending him to push the hand away, startling Mew.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Gulf said. “I didn’t mean to send you any of that! I was too drunk to realise what I was doing” he tried to explain himself. “Please don’t let this ruin our friendship. Please don’t leave me”. Gulf let out his biggest fear of losing Mew. “I-I’ll try to get rid of my feelings but just don’t-“

Before Gulf could finish his sentence, Mew pulled him into a tight hug. “Don’t,” he said. “Don’t ever get rid of that feeling. Do you know how happy I was reading the messages?”

“What?” Gulf asked, pulling away for Mew. He stared at his best friend in disbelief.

“You’re not the only one who caught feelings, Gulf. I did too. I like you too” Mew confessed as he caressed Gulf’s cheeks.

“B-but the date and your previous relationships”

Mew sighed. “I dated other people because I didn’t see any possibilities of us being together because I thought you would never see me as a lover. Also, you might not know this because I lied to you but the real reason why all of my previous relationships ended was because they could see how much I like you. I tried to date and move on but I couldn’t, so I let them go. Plus, you always tell me that dating was not your thing so I didn’t have any hopes of us being together”

 _I don’t go on dates. I'd rather be alone than be committed in a relationship._ Was the exact words Gulf told Mew. But little did he know, the only reason why Gulf thought that way was because he couldn’t see himself dating anyone but Mew. “I don’t go on dates because they’re not you” he replied shyly, he could feel himself getting red.

“What?”

“I liked you since I was 15... So, I didn’t see the point of dating other people if it wasn’t you” Gulf admitted. 

Mew smiled and wrapped an arm around Gulf as be pulled him close, gently rubbing his back. Despite constantly being in Mew’s embrace, this time his heart fluttered differently at the feeling of his body pressed against Mew’s. “I’m sorry for hurting you Gulf, I didn’t know. I would have never gone for any dates if I knew how you felt” Mew whispered, tightening his hug. “It’s not your fault, you didn’t know” Gulf replied shyly as he sunk into the warmth of his body, appreciating the simple gesture. 

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before slowly pulling away. Mew held Gulf’s face and stared at Gulf softly, admiring the man’s features. “Tell me what do you want me to be”. Gulf looked at Mew, cheeks changed into a light shade of pink before shyly answering, “mine. I want you to be mine”. Mew smiled and nodded his head, “I’m all yours”.

**Author's Note:**

> New story! Hope you like this simple story I wrote. Do comment and leave a kudos if you enjoyed it.
> 
> Also, I would also appreciate any story suggestions as I enjoy writing but can't think of any plot.


End file.
